Fighting Fate
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sequel to 'Bonding.' Jacob imprinted on Nessie and Leah finds out. What will happen? Can Jacob keep his promise to Leah or will he end up breaking her heart? Will be a three or four shot! *Finished!*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fighting Fate**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jacob (Blackwater)**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Bonding.' Jacob imprinted on Nessie and Leah finds out. What will happen? Can Jacob keep his promise to Leah or will he end up breaking her heart?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_How long can it possibly take for that thing to eat it's way out of her? The screaming started hours ago and now that she has finally shut her big mouth for once in her life you would think that Jacob would've been back by now. _I paced back and forth is my wolf form feeling anxious and on edge.

It had been a week and half since Jacob and I got together I guess you could say. We hadn't been on a date yet because he was usually visiting Bella. I really did not let that get to me considering bitch would probably die real soon. The only think that concerned me was when the mind reader and emotional warped leech had discussed (within my hearing range of course though neither of them knew it at the time.) Bella's unhealthy fixation with _my _boyfriend.

The only thing that stopped me from physically going in there and making that bitch keep her hands to herself was Jake. He told me that in her fragile condition he did not want to risk upsetting her. So of course Bella the whore got everything she wanted. As usual much to my annoyance.

Isabitch had nothing to do with my anxiety at the moment though. She couldn't do much since the hell spawn was currently or maybe even finished eating it's way out of her. I shivered in discust because that is some wierd Alien type shit. _Normal _non demon spawn babies had much simpler birth's and much less disturbing. I'd have nightmares forever with the images my mind conjured up at the thought of Isabitch in labour.

As I said Slutty Swan's not the cause of my anxiety. The demon spawn was. What if the thing bit Jacob? It could infect him with it's demon spawn rabies or as the leeches rathered to call it, there vemon. The thing could end up killing my boyfriend. Then I would have to kill _it _and the undead Cullen family who would no doubt come after me.

My only concern if that came to be would be Seth's wellbeing. I did not want my brother to get involved in a fight were he could be seriously hurt or even killed. I must've forgotten Seth had phased because his voice filled my head. He was upset at my remark thinking I didn ot trust him and thought him to be a baby. Not wanting to upset him more I refrained from informing him he _was _a baby. My _baby _brother.

_I can take care of myself Leah! _He snapped which for those of you who do not know Seth is very rare. _You need to stop treating me like a kid Lee. I'm not and it is like everyone __**except **__you can see this. If I want to hang out with the Cullen's I will. Infact I think I will go there right now. _

_Someone needs to support Edward while his wife lay in there probably dying and since you seem to be heartless when it comes to see ingsomeone's pain other than your own I will be the bigger person. You know I love you sis but sometimes you really can be a witch with a capitol B. _

_What if it were mom in there? Or Emily? Would you even care? What did Bella ever do to you anyways? She's always nice to us and yet you can't stand her because what? She got a happily ever after? Because she had Jake's heart before? Is that why your so cold and uncaring to her?_

_Leah you have him now and you need to stop living in the past. Bella is in that house right now __**dying **__and even if you hate her you cannot stand there and pretend it doesn't affect us all. If something happens to her don't you realize Jake is gonna be devastated? You once told me you loved Sam enough to let him be with Emily because you only wanted his happiness. _

_Don't you want the same for Jacob? She is his friend, his __**bestfriend **__and when she dies he is gonna be hurting no matter if your his girlfriend or not. Your 'I told you so' comments won't help. You need to let go of your hate Leah for everyone's sake._

_Seth- _I tried to stop him but I had no chance.

He had already phased back, changed into some pants the war blood sucker had given him, and made it to leeches front door before I could get a second word out. He stalked inside without looking back in my direction. I snorted and shrugged my wolf shoulders I guess you would call them. If he wanted to be a brat then let him.

For the next few hours I did nothing other than patrol the treaty line. I chose to patrol rather than think back on my brothers words. His accusations. Maybe he had been right and maybe he had been wrong. Either way I did not want to get tangled into the mess **that** web of words would cause.

So I did the one thing I knew I could do without causing trouble. The one thing I seemed to be best at. I took off at my faster speed I could manage. I ran the boarder over and over again until my legs collapsed underneath me and I fell into an exausted and dreamless sleep.

I can't be sure how long I slept before I heard a front door of the parasites home slam open. My eyes popped open and I saw Seth covered in blood with a dazed and confused expression on his face. Fear hit my gut like a bullet. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. I could feel it in my bones.

Seth reached me just as I phased back to human form. I couldn't be bothered with finding my clothes right now. Seth looked at my face and I appriated that because honestly being naked in front of my brother? Let's just say akward. Yet there were more important things to worry about at the moment I could somehow sense it.

I placed my hands on my brothers shoulders to shake him when he went into dazed and confused mode again. I could not get answers if he went into catonic shock."Seth?"

My brother snapped out of the trance which had taken him over to stare at me. I knew before he opened his mouth I would not like the words I'm about to hear and I would be right. "Bella had the baby and she's fine as is the baby girl. But it's Jake...He imprinted Leah."

As soon as I heard the statement that had ruined my life a few years ago I was off in the direction as far from this place as I could go. I had to get out. I couldn't do this again. Not again. Why did fate hate me? Why would I be forced to loose another person I loved to imprinting? My broken howl filled the air as I ran away from the pain trying to chase me down.

TBC...

**AN: I have wanted to do a sequel to 'Bonding' for a while now but never had inspiration. Finally I got it and that is how this story came to be. It'll be a three or four shot at most of this I am sure. Let me know what you guys thought about this first chapter. More of Leah's thoughts and a talk or more like arguement with Jacob will be in the next chapter. **

**Also I need to know do you guys think Leah and Bella should have a fight of words when she wakes up from her transformation? I kind of have an idea for that. Remember in BD when she yelled at Jake for nicknaming Nessie? Well what if she and Leah have a fight over a very _touchy _topic?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I am not exactly sure how long I ran for. All I know is I didn't stop until my leg muscles felt as if they had turned to jelly or something. They no longer wanted to work. Even when I could no longer stand I used my left over strength to drag my body along by the two front paws.

I know Seth chased after me for a while. He kept trying to get me to talk and I either snapped at him through the mental link or ignored him. After I had gotten far enough away from my brother he phased back out. No doubt to go after Jacob and tell him I ran off. Not that he would care. He's probably to buisy with his _precious new _imprint.

Stupid mighty alpha! I _hate_ Jacob Black! How could he do this to me? He promised me he wouldn't do what Sam had. He told me if he ever did imprint he would fight it. Where was that fighting spirit now? I didn't see him using his inner Kung Fu to break the imprint with leech jr. He should be following behind me and trying to, no let me rephrase that, begging me to forgive his lying ass. Instead he was playing happy family with the killers in human clothing.

_Even pissed your still the comedian eh Lee? _Jacob's voice filled my head and I whirled around to make sure that he hadn't followed me.

Then I noticed I could see the Cullen house through his mind. Ahh so Mr. Black is already feeling the strains of an imprint is he? He cannot even leave the yard long enough to make sure his girlfriend or well former girlfriend was alright. He really had become the leeches lap dog.

I let out a menacing mental snarl while debating on if I were strong enough to take off once more. Maybe I could be deep in a Canadian forest before Twilight? _In case you didn't catch my earlier mental statement I will repeat it moron. __**I hate you.**_

_You do not Lee. If you hated me then the fact I had imprinted wouldn't bother you nearly as much. Certianly it would not have caused you to run off while trying to escape your pain. _I could feel something akin to pain in Jacob's statement but I ignored it the best I could. I had to mistaken or seeing something which wasn't there. He had his imprint now and therefore no reason to carry any pain in his head or his heart.

Wincing from the stinging pain it caused I pushed my wolf form to my feet. My tiny grey wolf body shook from exaustion but again I pushed it to the side. _I wasn't running from __**you **__idiot. I wanted to stretch my legs._

The chuckle Jake let out alerted me to the fact he didn't believe me. It contained not one ounce of humor. It was his famous sure sure whatever you say kind of laugh. A laugh I now officially hated. _So now that they are thoroughly stretched are you going to come back?_

_Why would I do that? _I arched my eyebrow well that is what would've happened if I had been in human form and not wolf. Still I am pretty sure he caught my attempted gesture.

I watched in my minds eye as he paced back and forth. The landscape changed so rapidly it started to give me a headache. Couldn't he just say what he wanted and leave me alone? I knew how this was going to go. He would say that while he cared about me it would never be enough. I had heard it plenty of times from Sam. I had it pretty much memorized.

Finally he halted his motions and let out a sigh. _I want you to come back Leah. I want you to meet Re- Renes- Nessie._

_Aww cute pet names for the thing already? Next you'll be printing out the wedding invitations. _I chose to hide the gut wretching pain in my heart behind my well known bitchiness. I would never again be accused of using my pain to hurt others moments of happiness. Being in pain and being a bitch were two completely different things.

My alpha winced at the anger echoing in his head. He unlike the other wolves Jacob knew that when I'm pissed you better pray I am not within biting range. _Leah it isn't like that between Nessie and I-_

_Yet. _I cut him off before he had a chance to really get started.

The newest member of the imprint club growled to get and keep my attention focused on him. _No Leah not ever! Will you just come back and listen to me?_

Taking small light steps forward I mentally snapped at him. _Why should I Jacob? Why should I do anything you want? Are you going to pull a Sam and force me in your life? Force me to watch your happiness with someone other than myself?_

_Lee please just listen to me. _He was begging and my resove crumbling. Jacob never begged for anything. _If begging is what it takes to get you back home where you belong-_

Hearing his words I froze. Did he really just say what I thought I had heard? He wouldn't be stupid enough to say that would he? If he had said it he better take his imprint and run far far away or he wouldn't live long enough to watch her grow up. _What did you just say?_

Jake to paused as his mind went blank for a moment. I watched as he shook his russet head and retraced his words. _What? I said I would beg if that is what it took to get you back home where you belong then I would._

_**Where I belong? **__Do you know who else said that Jacob? __**SAM! **__You and he have alot in common now don't you? Well you can both go rot in imprint heaven for all I care! I am done Jake..DONE! _Then I phased out back into my human form because I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say.

Wrapping my arms around my legs I lay there in the dirt while tears poured down my face. The only good thing in this situation was knowing atleast this time around nobody was close enough to hear or see me cry. When your alone you can do whatever the hell you want without fear of judgement and right now I needed a good cry.

TBC...

**AN: So here was chapter two and while some of you may think Leah was harsh I have to cut in and say I believe she has every right to react in a hostile way. She is hurting and doesn't want to take the time to work things out. In the next chapter someone you may not think will come to Jacob's defense. Any idea who it may be?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After phasing out on Jacob I lay curled up in the woods. I believe I must have fallen asleep. My body exausted over the events of the alst few days. My heart tired and heavy from everything it was being put through. The human or even shifter heart can only take so much. Look at what happened to my father. His heart couldn't take everything and so it stopped working on him. Right now I wish mine would do the same thing.

I thought myself to be still sleeping when something covered my naked body. You know when you are between wake and sleep? Well that is where I had been moments before. My eye lids fluttered open to reveal a very expense looking coat draped over my exausted body. It was black and lined with a soft felt type cloth.

Looking up I saw golden eyes staring at me. They belonged to a leech I had seen before but never taken the time to learn the name of. He was Isabitch's husband's brother. The one who taught us to fight for the newborn leech war. The creepy one who could manipulate your feelings. Battle scar boy as I tended to call him in my mind considering I couldn't be bothered to learn his name.

He stood crouched down in front of me and not saying anything at first. If I hadn't known better I would've thought him to be reading my mind. Then I realized he was reading me just not my thoughts. He was reading my emotions. Probably wanted to get a good laugh so he could go back and tell his blood sucking Brady Bunch family. They would all get a good laugh from my pain. Stupid blood suckers ruined everything.`

Suddenly he opened his mouth to speak and I prepared myself for some I told you so type of comment. Maybe he would tell me that I should of known in the end leeches win. Bella wanted Jacob in her life and so she got him. Stupid bitch got everything she wanted. Yet when he spoke I didn't hear what I had been preparing myself for. "He loves you Leah."

Crossing my arms to cover my chest I stood up and wrapped the coat tightly around my body. Even though it smelled discusting I figured it would be better than giving the leech a free show. "How would you know? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your wife gushing over the new blood sucking neice? Did you parasites decide I should be your next charity case or something?"

The scarred one I remembered now as being Jasper or something like that sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Was that some kind of leech thing? When your annoyed or fustrated run your dead fingers through your hair hoping to woo some innocent heart. Well good thing for me mine was already broken.

"Your angry." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

Hello to the obvious. Of course I was angry! His stupid family took the one thing that made me happy. The only person I had been able to truly trust since Sam. My alpha and bestfriend. The man I was starting to fall in love with. What hurt the most was knowing I lost him to a damn half leech. These creatures have taken everything from me. Sam, my dad, and now Jacob. He wasn't my Jacob anymore he was _hers. _

Going to lean against a tree I shrugged really wishing I had a cigarette. The only reason I stopped was because Jacob said I tasted like smoke when we kissed. Better than tasting like death in my opinion. How would Jake ever be able to kiss her when she is all grown up? Wouldn't she taste like ash? If she's anything like her mother I bet she tastes like ass.

Rolling my shoulders I started picking at my fingernails. "So what if I am? Who are you anyways my new therapist?" Pushing away from the tree I stalked towards him. "Look I don't need anything from you or your family of killers. Haven't you done enough already? I know you all don't eat humans but I guess you had to find new ways to ruin lives am I right? Well congratulations you figured it out. All you have to do is knock up dumb sluts and then trap shifters by having them imprint on the slut's kid. Good job with that because it worked well for you guys."

"Leah that is not what we intended to happen. Nobody thought for a second Jacob may imprint on Renesmee. Nobody wanted it to happen either trust me." Jasper stood his ground when I growled. Couldn't he take the hint and just leave? "Do you honestly believe Edward is happy about this? That Bella will be when she awakens?"

Cutting off his speech before he continued I snapped. "Of course I think she is gonna be pleased! That bitch gets every little thing she wants and you know it! She couldn't let Jacob go and when she found out we were together she went nuts. She wants him in her life and hey she got her wish. Jacob is forever tied to her now by her kid. She has her stupid family just the way she wants it and she didn't loose anything to gain it."

When the scarred freak went to reply I shook my head. "Don't you say she suffered when Edward left. He came back so that doesn't count! Neither does her loosing her mortality because she didn't want to begin with. She always wanted to be a leech and giving up her life wasn't a hardship trust me.

She never wanted Jake either until she couldn't have him. When I got him she realized maybe he was worth keeping. She wants everything she shouldn't have. She shouldn't have a child but look she got that too! She has everything and now she has Jacob back in her life as her lap dog." I roared wanting to phase and tear him to peices. Maybe it would hurt precious Isabitch to loose a member of her undead family.

This time the leech snapped loosing his patience. "You think this has anything to do with Bella? I came here to inform you Jake is in pain! If you love him half as much as your emotions claim then you will shut the hell up and listen to me Leah Clearwater. You sit here in your pain and you can't see the pain coming from the one you love. I thought you of all people would be able to identify it easily.

Jacob is back at my families home and while he should be happy he can't find it within himself to be. All he feels is soul ripping pain at the thought of hurting you. He loves you and everytime he looks at Nessie all he can see is _you. _Do you know he asked me to kill him? He told me that because he hurt you he wants to die. He won't react when we try to get him to hold Nessie. He flinches away from her.

He keeps repeating your name. Do you know what is happening to him right now? He's laying down on our couch in tremendous agony as he tries to break the imprint. He is feverish, is seeing things, and the pain he is in" Jasper pauses to shudder. "rivals that of anything I have ever felt before in my entire existance. I came out here to talk some sense into you but since I don't see that happening I will do what I have to in order to ease his pain."

When the scarred parasite came towards me I thought it would be to kill me. He wanted to make things easy for Jake. If I were dead there wouldn't be anything keeping him from wanting to be with Renesmee. If this leech thought I would make it easy for him he had another thing coming!

I went to lunge away from him but he caught my arm. I struggled waiting for the fangs to break my skin as he drank the life out of me like I drank the liquid from a soda can. Closing my eyes I awaited death but it never came. Opening one eye and then the other I realized he was dragging me through the forest at dangerous speeds. We were moving so fast I couldn't feel it. It's like we were running on air.

Before I even had a chance to ask what the fuck Jasper answered my question. "If you won't willing go to him I'll drag you there. I won't let another death rest on my concious if I have a chance to stop it."

TBC..

**AN: Did anyone think Jasper would be the one to step up for Jake? I bet you all thought it would be like Bella or Edward or maybe even Rosalie. I figured that Jasper would be one who could actually know what Jacob was going through since he could feel it. Anyways let me know what you all thought about this chapter.**

**There will probably be only one more chapter left after this maybe two. I never planned for it to be a long sequel anyways.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Seconds passed and then I was standing in the Cullen's front yard. Battle scar boy had set me back on my feet and went to stand behind me so I couldn't run off. Damn leeches only wanted to watch me suffer. They didn't care about my feelings or Jacob's. Bella certianly did not considering she had done everything she could think of to seperate Jake and I when she realized we were together. If she were awake now I bet she would be begging Jacob to just accept fate and deal with fact he was forever tied to the blood drinking Cullen's.

Just as I was about to turn around and fight the leech if I had to in order to escape, a blood curdling scream filled the air and I recognized it as Jake's. The sound brought back memories of the Newborn battle when Dr. Fang had to rebreak all his bones. Only this time it sounded to me as if he were in even more pain. Could that even be possible?

"Leah please I am so...SORRY!" Even outside I could hear Jacob's words as he begged for me to forgive him.

He had no clue I was actually here but like the battle scarred parasite had told me a little while before, I happened to be the only thing on his mind. Plus the leech mentioned something about him seeing things and I wondered if in his mind he really did think me to be in the room with him? Another part of me wondered if his imaginary Leah was just as bitchy as me the one and only original queen bitch Leah of La Push.

"What's happening to him?" I whispered not realizing I had even asked the question until someone chose to answer me.

"He is trying to break the imprint." Edward Cullen the mind rapist of the Cullen clan had appeared out of nowhere to end up right next to me. I jumped back a few feet because that guy creeped me out and when he did shit like this it made me even more aware of the fact he is not a member of the living. "He has been fighting the rapidly growing bond between he and Renesmee since it first occured. Carlisle says it is posioning him. Much the same way our venom would posion you if we had the urge to bite you."

Holding my arms up in the shape of a cross I glared at the mind rapist. "Keep your fangs to yourself and you won't havve to worry about my fist meeting your face." I snapped stepping around him to head inside. I needed to see for myself if- My thought's cut off when the bronze haired Cullen wrapped his fingers over my upper arm. I stopped moving and whirled around to snarl at him. "Get your damn hands off of me! I am _not _your wife and I don't like people touching me."

Immediately he dropped my arm and stepped back as if he had been burned. He looked down in appology. "I am sincerely sorry Leah. I did not mean to invade your personal space. I am merely worried about Jacob's health at the moment and I-"

"Since when have you given two shits about Jacob or how he feels?" I growled out the question cutting off his little speech about giving a rats ass about Jacob's wellbeing.

"Whether you believe it or not I do not wish harm on Jacob Black. We may not have seen eye to eye in the past but I know he is a good person. He cares about those around him more than he does for himself. he helped Bella when she needed it and for that I am forever greatful.

The reason I grabbed you is because I fear if you go into the house all you will do is scream at him. Doing so would not help his situation and may even make it worse. He may not be my bestfriend but I do see him as a son or brother and I don't wish death on him. Now if you are going to try and be helpful then I will allow you to see him otherwise I must insist you stay outside." Once he finished yapping I rolled my eyes and let out a disbelieving snort.

Edward Cullen may be able to fool his family into believing he cared for Jacob Black's feelings but he would _never _fool me. If this leech had cared at all about my alpha he never would've allowed his wife to play Jake like she had. He should've stood up to her and told her what she was doing to be wrong yet he didn't. He would never do anything to upset his perfect annoying _wife. _

Hearing my thoughts he growled and I flipped him off. "If you don't like my thoughts then don't read them. Besides your mind raping isn't the issue right now. Jacob and his health are what is important. If you can read my mind then you should know the last thing I want to do is hurt him. Unlike your _wife _who only ever caused him pain and got enjoyment from it as well."

Storming past him I went inside the house. The downstairs was empty minus for Carlisle and Seth. The other leeches must have known I would be coming and didn't want me to be around the newest bloodsuckng bundle of joy. I let my eyes dart around the room until they landed on my boyfriend laying on the couch.

My stomach rolled when I got a good look at him. He was pale, sweating, and moaning in pain. His heart kept skipping beats like a drummer in a band missing notes. He looked even worse than he did have the newborn war. He seemed to be dying and it was all my fault. If only I could let him go then he wouldn't feel the need to fight against the imprint. Sharing a glance with my brother he stood up and left the room as did Carlisle. Probably to allow me time alone with my alpha.

Getting down on my knees I held one of his hands in mine. "Jake?" I called softly and waited for his eyes opened. he blinked a couple of times but finally seemed to realize I really was in the room with him. He smiled slightly even though you could still see he was in god aweful pain.

"Leah you came back." He whispered and I moved his sweaty bangs from his forhead.

"Well no shit I came back you idiot." I sighed and pressed my lips to his cheek. As angry as I was at him for imprinting I knew he had no choice in the matter. He never asked for this. So because of that I couldn't hold it against him. "What's this I hear about you fighting the imprint Jake? You know it isn't possible to break it. Your only hurting yourself by trying."

Almost black eyes locked with mine as he answered. "Not trying is hurting you. I love you Leah. I would rather die than loose you. I don't care about fate or destiny. Wasn't it you who told me we make our own destiny? Well this is me making mine. I am going to fight for you and I am going to win. If not I'll die trying."

His confession caused tears to well up in my eyes. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Don't get me wrong I loved him for wanting to fight for me but not if it would cost him his life. I decided to tell him exactly that. "I don't want you to die Jacob. You know how I feel about you. You know I love you and I would rather not have you and see you alive than to know I have you even though your dead. If you won't save your own life then gosh damnit I will!"

Getting to my feet I dropped his hand. "I, Leah Clearwater, love you Jacob Black. I love you more than I ever loved Sam. But I know I can't keep you if it could cost you your life. That is why I am setting you free. I want you to be happy by whatever means possible. Even if it is not with me. This is why I am setting you free."

I went to back away but suddenly he started seizing. His body shaking violently. So violently I feared he may fall off of the couch so I sped forward to hold him down. Edward, Seth, Jasper, and Carlisle soon appeared beside me to help hold him down. Carlisle injecting something into his arm only to have Jake slap it away before sitting up quickly and shoving everyone off of him.

Our eyes met and he got to his feet acting like he hadn't been dying moments before. Ignoring the other's questions he cupped my face in his hands before kissing me softly. "It broke." He whispered against my lips. "The imprint snapped when you let me go. I think that is how it had to work. I couldn't break it but _you _could Leah. You had to set me free and give me a choice. I chose you Leah. It's always going to be you."

When Jacob wrapped his arms around me I let out a sigh of happiness. I knew our relationship wouldn't be easy but he had broken the imprint for me. If he could manage to do that that, I am pretty sure we can handle whatever fate throws our way. Jacob and I wouldn't take what life tossed at us easily. We would fight fate and in the end we _would_ win.

THE END!

**AN: So this is the end of the sequel to Bonding. I never planned for it to be long and I knew Jacob would break the imprint. I find I like writing Blackwater and I may write more in the future. I am thinking about a one-shot sequel to this where Bella learns Jacob broke the imprint for Leah and she is not happy about it. What do you all think about that? I do hope you liked this story!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
